New ending
by Moonsong K'Valdemar
Summary: Ozorne was sentenced to death at the end of EM. He never got the feather. ROTG never happened. How DN discovered their feelings for each other in the mortal realm.


Sorry, I don't think I'll be continuing my other story. I just can't think of anything else to add to it. I also have never written stories before, so I'm not familiar with this stuff. I'm gonna have to add a plot to this one if I want it to continue past the length of the other one though.  
  
Summary: Rikash never gave Ozorne that feather. Ozorne didn't want to be defeated by the hyenas like the Graveyard Hag told him he would, so he turned himself in. They sentenced him to death. The barrier never disappeared; there was not war with Uuosoae. This starts around the time that Daine and Numair entered the Realm of the Gods. Does anyone ever wonder what the badger talks about with Cloud? Like, the time in WS, when the badger visits, then goes to talk to Cloud…What's up with that. I've come up with a possibility. (A/N: Italics mean a person's thoughts, or Daine talking to an animal. Italics surrounded by dashes –example- means Cloud is speaking.)  
  
They were sitting on the beach, the waves quietly lapping over their outstretched feet.   
  
"Numair?"  
  
"Yes, magelet?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"And I have an answer."  
  
"The barrier has been stretched really thin, from all the holes and such. Do you think it will hold long enough for the mages to fix it?"  
  
"Do you remember what Lindhall told you about how things that were once joined always have a quality to become bound again?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, a similar thing occurs with things that have been in one place for a long time. The barrier isn't going to go anywhere unless something, or someone, hits it hard enough to break it."  
  
He turned to look at her, to stare into those beautiful blue-gray eyes. She had a very bewildered look on her face. "A simple yes or no would have done just fine," She told him.   
  
Gods, how he loved her. How he wanted to lean over and kiss her. To hold her in his arms. To caress her beautiful, soft skin. NO! He mentally slapped himself. You cannot do this to yourself. You can't have her. She's too young!   
  
Daine looked into his eyes as they sat in comfortable silence. She saw an odd emotion there. One she'd never seen and couldn't identify. It flared brightly, then disappeared.   
  
They understood eachother so well. They both knew what it was like to be shunned from their home and the people they loved. Having to flee for their lives.They knew the happiness of being accepted by new people. And recently, of finding someone so compatible to them that they didn't know how they lived without them.  
  
Just then, the clouds moved to reveal the sun. It shined down on them. Numair watched as the sun lit up Daine's face. The strands of sun-bleached hair shone golden under the light. Numair barely held onto his control over his feelings. His hand escaped. It reached up to cup Daine's cheek. He worried about what she would do. He couldn't take it away and he didn't know how he would explain it to her.  
  
She didn't pull it away. Rather, she leaned into it, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Her hand went up to cover his.  
  
Daine was thinking rapidly. Is this it? Is he finally going to tell me how he feels? I know he feels something. I've seen it. And I've heard him mutter my name in his sleep. She felt something too. She didn't know what it was but she knew she felt something.  
  
Suddenly, he pulled his hand away. "Daine… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."  
  
"Yes, you should have."  
  
"No…"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"No, it's nothing."  
  
Daine thought again. Why won't he say anything? She didn't say anything because she didn't want him to think she had some silly teenage crush. Which it might be, the tiny voice in her head said.  
  
-Perhaps he thinks you may think that he is some old man, looking for a fling with a pretty young girl- Cloud said nearby, grazing at the few plants that managed to take root in the sand.   
  
Why on earth would he think that? She silently asked Cloud. She didn't really expect an answer. It was pretty self-explanatory.   
  
-I have seen the looks that the court gives to couples with large age gaps. Perhaps he also wishes to save you from those stares.  
  
On top of thinking all of this news over, Cloud was starting to scare her. Her words were sounding suspiciously like Numair's.  
  
Did you learn a new trick that you aren't telling me about?  
  
When Cloud didn't answer, Daine started thinking of the different possibilities that allowed Cloud to have come up with this newfound knowledge. The only one that fit was the one that suggested Cloud had somehow learned to read minds.   
  
-Only the people who're close to you. And only when I feel that necessary information is being withheld.   
  
How does Numair feel about me? What is he thinking right now? She asked, getting over a moment's shock and putting this new ability of Cloud's to the back of her mind to think about later.  
  
A few seconds later, Cloud replied. –He loves you. He's never felt this way before. He cares more about you than anything else, even life and learning. But he doesn't want to take advantage of you. Right now, he's fighting himself to keep from kissing you, holding you, and caressing you-  
  
After processing this, Daine asked, Cloud, how do I feel about him?  
  
-The badger forbade me of telling your own feelings. You must figure that out on your own-  
  
While she wasn't sure how she felt, she knew she wanted Numair to kiss her. Numair looked lost to the outside world, caught up in the fight with against his desires. She scooted over to him, until she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Let go," she told him, "It's ok. I…"  
  
All of a sudden, it dawned on her. She identified the emotion in Numair's eyes. The feelings she'd been struggling with for the past six months. The feelings that kept her up half the night and in a restless sleep the other half. The feeling that got rid of her appetite and made her not want to do anything unless it was with Numair. The subconscious feeling that, she just now realized, she could not live without him, and would die for him. Tears trickled down her eyes as she came to terms with this newly identified feeling. Numair still barely noticed her closeness to him.   
  
"I love you too." She told him. Shock registered on his face. He turned, slowly, staring into her eyes.   
  
"What did you just say?" He asked slowly.  
  
"I said," she paused, gulping down the lump in her throat. "I love you too." He grabbed her in a tight hug, tears of relief falling from his eyes. There was a moment of confusion, as to how she knew he loved her; he didn't miss that "too." He could figure out how she knew that later…much later.  
  
He pulled away from the hug so he could kiss her…and kiss her he did. He kissed her for all he was worth. He held her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
After coming up for air a few times, they finally calmed down enough for Numair to hold Daine. She just cried into his shoulder. He cried into her hair.  
  
Numair calmed down and slowly pulled Daine away so he could look in her eyes. "Sweetling, why are you crying?"  
  
"It's just so much: you, worrying about court gossip and their stares, and worrying you'll take advantage of me…which is NOT true, but we can talk about that later…Cloud reading minds, me, learning that being that falling in love with you was the reason of all those sleepless nights, the loss of my appetite, and not wanting to do anything without you." Numair recalled, she had been acting funny lately. "Numair, I care about you so much. I never want to leave your side. You're like the last piece of my jigsaw puzzle. It doesn't matter whether it's there or not, you can still see the picture, but it's not the same without that last piece. The sense of wholeness isn't there. I didn't even realize I was missing a piece, until I met you." She had been staring at the ground. Now, Numair placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up.  
  
"Except for those first few parts, up to that whole Cloud-mind-stuff, everything you just said is exactly how I feel about you. We need to discuss several of those things, and more, but right now, I think I'd like to go home and sleep. It's been a long day."  
  
"That it has."  
  
When they arrived at Numair's tower, they walked inside and went upstairs. They both paused when they came to Numair's bedchamber. Daine's was down the hall.   
  
Daine looked into his eyes, asking a silent question.  
  
"Nothing will happen, I promise." Daine was a little frightened, only because she knew of his reputation with court ladies. She knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She nodded. He opened the door. She had never before been allowed in here. She hesitated, before walking in. she looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on the bed.   
  
"I promise, I won't bite." Numair smiled and held his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and walked forward to the bed. He lay down after taking of his tunic and boots. She watched him, and slowly did the same. Well-she tried to, but her hands were trembling too much to untie the laces. Numair got up and walked to her. Kneeling down, he untied her boots and pulled them off of her feet.  
  
Laying her body down on her side, he laid down behind her, one arm wrapped possessively around her waist. She placed her hand on top of his, and, slowly stopped trembling.   
  
She turned around to face him and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her. Not deep enough to make her tremble again. He had to make sure he moved slowly. He didn't want to hurt her. He pulled away and held her closer. She sighed into his chest. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. She, too, fell asleep; wondering how so much had changed within the course of half an hour.  
  
They both woke up, somehow, at the same time. They kissed briefly, to assure themselves that what happened an hour ago wasn't a dream. Daine felt more confident about being here; sure of the fact that nothing was going to happen that she wasn't ready for.  
  
"Magelet, we need to talk," Numair told her.  
  
"I know. Where do you want to start?"  
  
"Why don't you start with what happened between you and Cloud down at the beach?"  
  
Daine took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Thinking…why won't he tell me how he feels… Cloud…court gossip…old man…new trick…only people close to me and when she feels necessary information is being withheld…how does he feel…loves you…wants to hold you…how do I feel…can't tell you…badger…let go…love you too…sleepless nights…no appetite…never want to leave your side…"  
  
"Magelet…" He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything sooner. But, what Cloud said is true. I don't want to take advantage of you. I love you so much. I could never hurt you. It hurts me when you hurt. Just like the People hurt you when they hurt. I don't want you to be the subject of idle court gossip."  
  
"Numair, don't you understand!?" She nearly screamed she was so frustrated. "I HAVE to be near you. How did you live, knowing you loved me, but not telling or showing me? If I had realized I loved you earlier, I would have done something. I can't go back to being just your student and friend. Not when I know how we feel about each other. I want more. I NEED more. I know you do too." She had been fighting back tears, but now the steadily streamed down her face.  
  
"Magelet, I know, I know," he cooed to her as he held her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Shh, it's going to be alright. I won't let you go. If you really don't care about the court-"  
  
"I don't," she said firmly.  
  
"Then we can continue to further our relationship. We're going to move at your pace though. I don't want to do anything that you don't feel you're ready for. Understand?"  
  
She nodded, looking up with grateful eyes and a smile. "I love you so much." He kissed her. They lay back down and fell asleep again-it was dark anyway-never breaking their kiss. 


End file.
